Book of Ideas
by chairbuck12
Summary: Tiny snippets of stories I might write. Contains CHAIR and other characters. AU and spoilerish
1. The Camping Trip

My Book of Ideas

A/N: These are stories I want to write, but just can't get to at the moment. They are merely ideas; crazy ones at that. Most of them will be AU, because I love writing AU's. --

--

--

--

Idea 1. The Camping Trip

--

--

Summary: Nate, Serena, Blair, and Chuck take a camping trip during Easter break. But everything is not what it seems. And someone, or _something_, is haunting them.

--

--

--

Chapter One

--

--

"A camping trip?" Blair said incredulously into her phone, popping her bubble gum loudly.

"Yes Blair, a camping trip is just what we need." Serena said jovially.

"No way in hell, Serena." Blair said loudly, plopping down into her head.

"It would be fun!" Serena said into her phone, trying to hear Blair over the noise of the bar she was in.

"Yes Serena, because fun includes hanging out with Mother Chucker, Nate-The-Great, and you for a week. Not to mention we will be hanging out in a _tent_." Blair said, the word _tent _ringing shrilly in Serena's ears.

" Can you just give it a chance?" Serena said loudly, moving outside the bar so she could actually _pretend _to hear the nonsense Blair was rambling about.

"No, no, no! I am not spending time in a tent with you three! Do you know how much sexual tension there would be in that tiny little tent? Do, you? Not to mention all the other fuckin tension that is currently residing between us four. "Blair paused; her phone beeping to alarm her a text was in her inbox.

"Wait on sec, Serena; I need to see if this is Paula confirming me about the prom dress size I specified."

Blair opened her text, tapping her heels impatiently on the floor. She couldn't believe her friend wanted to go _camping_. She knew Serena dressed like a hippie, she just didn't know when Serena started acting like one too. Her text was _off. _It was in blood red script, and was blinking.

_Blair you know you want to go camping. It's fun. ..BLOOD...BLOOD. .. .. Actually, dear, don't go camping. Cause all you'll be is DEAD._

Blair's face froze as she read the text, her hands shaking slightly. She looked for a return number, but there wasn't any._ Everything has a return number,_ Blair thought to herself, putting Serena back on.

"Did you text me?" Blair said shrieking into the phone. All she got in response was static.

"Serena?" she screamed loudly. She pressed her phone closer to her ear, but shrieked when she heard laughter coming out of the phone.

"This isn't funny!" Blair said, chocked sobs leaving her body.

"_Don't go, Blair. You wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would you?" _

Blair sobbed louder, pressing the reject button on her phone and throwing it. It fell with a heavy thud on her floor, but started shaking seconds later.

"_Blood and death is oh so sweet. Body parts I do eat. Camper's deaths are more so sweet. Because they die and then I do eat." _

The phone stopped shaking, and Blair slid to the floor. She had never been more scared in her life. The voice was eerily haunting, like a child's voice. And the phone shaking was odd too. Blair couldn't rein in the terror that was coursing through her body. She took lungful steps toward her door, but shrieked loudly when her phone rang once again. She ignored it, and walked hastily out of her apartment. The phone could wait.

**......................................................................................**

**A/N: Would you like me to continue? Review!!!:):):)  
Oh, and for everyone who wants to know, yes, I know where this story is going. Yes, people are going to die, and yes it is going to be creepy. And yes, I made that eerie poem.:)**


	2. Summer Kind of Terrible

Summer Kind Of Terrible

A/N: When Chuck's fairy godmother comes to him, she gives him a choice. A choice that will bring him closer to Blair Waldorf than he has ever he make the right decision, or will his choice tear them apart? AU/spolierish. post 2x17

--

--

Chuck Bass downed his whiskey quickly, and motioned to the waiter to get him another. He downed that one also, his gaze not wavering from the sight before him that made him want to throw up.

There was _his _brown eyed lioness, Blair Waldorf, laughing and talking to Nate Archibald. They had gotten back together, once again, and Chuck felt the betrayal flow through his bones. _That bitch,_ he thought to himself. _She could have any boy in the whole fuckin world but she has to choose her fuckin prince, Nate._He had found out a couple days ago, from Vanessa, when she had come to him, crying. She hurriedly told him the horrid tale; from the break-up to the kiss under the snow.

_Of course the bitch would get her perfect fuckin kiss under the snow, _he thought, standing up clumsily and walking over to them.

" Nathaniel, Waldorf." he said, sneering at them before drinking the last of his whiskey and thumping the glass on the table. Both looked up at him, like kids getting caught sneaking cookies from the cookie jar.

"Chuck," Nate began, standing up and trying to embrace his friend. Chuck stepped back, glaring at Nate.

"What a great fuckin friend you are man." Chuck said, his hand curling up to the side. Nate knew Chuck loved Blair, but that didn't stop him from stealing Blair from right under his noise.

"It's not like that man," Nate began, but Blair stood up, her hands crossed over her chest.

"You don't have to explain _anything_to him, Nate." Nate shook his head, and quietly sat down. Chuck turned his glare to Blair then, wanting to smack the smug look from her face. He decided to cut her with words instead.

" So Nate, looks like you took back the ice bitch. I wonder how long it will take her to cheat on you this time. She could always sleep with Dan; him being your new best friend ."

Blair took a step back, looking like she'd been slapped.

"Or better yet, _Blair,_ I wonder how long it'll take Nate to cheat on _you._ Seeing as you don't have any friends other than Serena, and she's already been done by him, it might take longer than usual." Blair then slapped him, so hard that the side of his face turned red and he could feel it quivering.

"You have no clue what your talking about," she said, her eyes filling with angry tears. "And don't pretend like you care, either!" She then grabbed Nate by the arm, and dragged him out of the Palace. Chuck stared at them, before snorting loudly and making his way to suite 1822.

When he arrived at his suite, he plopped down on the couch, suddenly tired. He closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would help him calm his senses, and think of a way to win over Blair..

--

--

--

He woke suddenly, his eyes gazing on a figure....of his mother. She was shinning brightly, and it was hurting his eyes.

"This is a really fucked up dream," he said, standing up. The glowing figure, Misty, laughed at him.

"Can we please refrain from cussing, Charles."

Chuck snorted.

"This is such a weird dream." he muttered.

"Hi dream figment, what do you want?" he said sarcasticly. Misty laughed again.

"This isn't a dream, son. This is really happening."

Chuck looked at Misty and chuckled.

"Right, whatever you say. Let's see, people always say pinching your arm makes you wake up from dreams. So...." Chuck pinched his arm. Nothing happened.

Misty, by now, was laughing loudly, clutching her sides. "This is the farthest thing from a dream, son. This is reality. I've come to you with a choice; a choice that will affect your entire future, or past, should I say." Chuck looked at his mother incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Her face turned serious then, and she lightly put her hands on his shoulders. They were warm, and soft, and Chuck couldn't help but lean into them a little. He still believed he was dreaming, but this now was a dream he didn't mind at all.

" You have a choice. Leave your life as it is now.....Or go back to the day that changed the course of your future forever."

Chuck looked at her, and answered softly, "And what day was that?"

She answered, just as seriously, "The day you stood up Blair Waldorf at the helipad."

..........................................................

**A/N: Moved this story because it's on the bottom of the writing pile. Don't know how I'm going to finish it, but it will be angsty.**


	3. The Things I do to Her

A/N: So, here is the first chapter..

-

The Things I do to Her

Description: Why does Blair Waldorf hate Georgina? Were about to find out. Conversations Georgina overheard, all in her point of view. CHAIR included Chuck/Georgina

--

--

November 21 2006

"What do you want Georgina?", Blair asked, sipping a martini at the Palace Hotel. She wasn't in the mood for Georgina's games, her manipulative nature, or her witty but crude remarks. Georgina reminded Blair too much of a certain best friend who had left her the previous day, and Blair really didn't want to think about that.

--

"Nothing Blair, just want some company." Georgina said sweetly, sitting down next to Blair. Georgina spared a glance at the girl's hutched figure, and wanted to laugh out loud at what she saw. Blair Waldorf looked like crap. It was funny really; that the princess bitch of New York could sit there sipping her martini, tears gathered up at the corner bases of her eyes, but yet she still looked poised and smart and beautiful.

"I actually want show you something." Georgina said, smiling wickedly. Blair looked up, brushing stray tears that had accidentally leaked from her eyes as Georgina opened up her cell phone.

"I already showed your mother. Knowing her she would _die _to have you not know the truth before he tells you."

Georgina scrolled through her pictures, as Blair stared at her in contempt.

"What the hell are you talking about G?" Blair said, gulping down her martini and motioning for the waiter to bring her another one.

Georgina found the picture, actually _pictures, _and opened the screen. Laughing softly, she angled it to so Blair could see the picture perfectly.

Blair tilted her head to see the picture, and gasped loudly, tears already forming in her eyes.

It was a picture of her father, kissing another man.

--

--

--

Georgina watched Blair collapse right before her eyes. It was a priceless sight, one that Georgina would replay over and over in her mind at times when the brunette bitch would flicker across her mind. Blair's eyes filled up with tears, her lower lip jutting out, her hand tightening on her glass. She snatched the cell phone away from Georgina, and stood up.

"What the _hell _is this?" she said shrieking, causing other people in the room to look up at her startled. She was shaking visibly now, her whole torso moving in an irregular beat. Georgina smiled, drinking the last of her Blair's martini, and stood up.

"I think you know exactly what that is _Blair. _I guess your daddy dearest isn't as pure as you thought." Georgina said, watching Blair's shoulders sag as tears streaked down her face.

It only took a couple of hours for Georgina to learn everything about Blair Warldorf, and even less time to find out about her father's affair. She had learned some interesting things in the process, helping her finally understand Blair. Probably even more than Blair understood herself. She was bulimic since the age of 12, suffered anxiety and panic driven attacks, had been hospitalized twice for breakdown's, and had an uncanny ability to hurt the people she loved most. She was a delightful friend, a traitorous rival, an angel in disguise, and a princess in her dreams. She helped her friends, but yet, they barely helped her in return. She was never good enough for her mother, and was placed on a pedestal by her father. Her boyfriend didn't lover her; he dated her out of habit. He actually loved her best friend, a friend that not two day's ago had stolen her boyfriend's virginity. She was pitiful, weak, uncaring, vile, cruel, manipulative, and so like Georgina in almost every aspect. And that's why Georgina hated her.

--

Georgina hated her because she was like her in almost every way, maybe even more than _Chuck Bass _was. Sure, she wasn't psychotic, and sure, she didn't pal around with every guy she came into contact with, but other than that there where few differences.

--

Georgina watched Blair run from the room, stifling sobs, and had to cover her hand from laughing. Blair was so amazing, and she didn't even know it. It was ironic that Georgina had it all, but yet all she wanted was to be like Blair Waldorf.

--

--

--

--

--

October 14, 2003

Georgina remembered the first day she started hating Blair. The hate had come in the most peculiar way; starting with lust. Because yes, Georgina had to admit she lusted for Chuck Bass. She had since she was a little girl, before sex was her best friend and makeup was a way to hide her emotions. But he wasn't interested in her. He loved Blair _fuckin _Waldorf. It was at Blair's twelfth birthday party that Georgina took Chuck Bass's virginity just to make Blair see that everything wasn't _hers_. The task was simpler than she thought possible. A few stolen caresses, a few whispered words, and Chuck Bass was fucking her in a way she thought should be illegal. He was too young to hold so much sexual appeal, to young to know how to touch, handle, and kiss. But here she was, on _Blair's _bed of all things, Chuck hovering on top of her, making her feel more than lust. When it was over he smiled boyishly, picked up his discarded clothes, and practically ran into the bathroom, like some hooker he had just _done_. She put on her clothes hurriedly, wanting to get away from the party before he came out. She didn't think she could stomach the sneaked glances he gave Blair as she blew out her candles, or the bright smiles he shed only for _her _when she laughed at something he did or said. She grabbed her purse, and sent a text to Gossip Girl, informing her/him that Chuck Bass had just _fucked _Georgina Sparks in _Blair's _bed.

_Let's see if Blair laughs when she reads this. _Georgina thought quickly walking out of the room. She waved to Serena, Blair's best friend, gave a tiny smirk to Nate, and walked to the elevator and out of the apartment.

--

--

--

"How could you do it, with her, on _my _bed?"

Georgina peeked from behind one of the cobblestone columns, listening to a conversation that Blair and Chuck were having. Blair's arms were dangling to her sides, her lips pouting. Chuck was trying to grab her hand unconsciously, but she pulled them back before he could grab them.

"I didn't think you would _mind _so much, Blair. Seeing as you have a boyfriend you could fuck anytime you please." Georgina watched in amusement as Blair smacked Chuck hard against the face. Georgina saw Chuck tear up, and _she _wanted to smack Blair across the face.

"I don't care _who _you fuck, Bass. Just don't do it on _my _bed!" she said angrily, before turning around and walking away from her. Georgina saw Chuck's eyes fill with teenage lust as he saw Blair's retreating ass, and Georgina clashed her teeth together in rage and hurt. It wasn't fair that the bitch who had a boyfriend and treated Chuck like crap was the one Chuck lusted over for, but yet the girl who took his virginity had no appeal to him at all.

--

--

--

--

March 23, 2009

"I need your help."

Four words. That was all. Four words coming from her nemesis, the one who had put her _here, in_ this god awful boot camp, and Georgina wanted to kill that bitch.

"Why do you need _my _help B? Can't you ask your god awful boyfriend, or the guy you lusted towards since you were 11?". She could hear Blair's sharp intake of breath, and rejoiced silently. She looked at the clock. She was at a retreat, and her minutes allowed on the phone where fading quickly.

"It's Serena." Blair said quietly. Georgina could hear Blair trying to hold back tears. "She's in trouble, and I need your help. You're the only one I can turn too."

Georgina smiled to herself, and said in a sweetly sick voice, "Ok Blair, I'll help."

She could hear her relieved breath, and could also hear a pen scratching on paper.

"I'll pick you up, where are you?"

"A spiritual retreat in Maine."

She could hear Blair's snicker, and she allowed a little snicker to pass her lips. She had to be convincing to make Blair believe that she was actually trying to be decent.

"OK, the address?" Blair snapped, growing impatient.

"723 Helm cross Drive." Georgina said, glancing at the clock. Her time was up. The guard motioned to take the phone, and Georgina held her finger up.

"I have to go B. Pick me up soon, the hospitality here sucks."

Georgina disconnected the line, and stared up at the guard. He touched her lower lip teasingly, and she beamed.

"You're not really going to help her friend, are you?"

--

--

--

"No."


	4. Betrayal Isn't Sweet

A/N: Don't know where this story is headed. Based loosely on upcoming episodes. Should I continue this?

Betrayal Isn't Sweet

--

--

--

Blair/Chuck/Vanessa/Nate

--

Prologue

--

--

We never believed it would end up this way.

We never wanted it to end like _this_.

It was just a wager; just a bet.

We didn't know it would hurt so much.

Loosing _him_.

The air to fire, water, and earth.

--

The funeral was simple but majestic. It was located in the Hampton's, near his summer house. It was a clear, crisp summer day. A beautiful day that no one could enjoy. It started with a simple prayer, and followed with a longer sermon. No one was paying close attention to the words of the sermon though. Cries could be heard throughout the ceremony, sobs undisguised between hankies, tremors spreading through bodies. The coffin was placed into the ground, and simultaneously three bodies crumpled to the floor, their sobs a guttural cry to the skies.

--

He would never play basketball again, never laugh; his hazel eyes would never twinkle for them again. He wouldn't be a prince charming, a first love, a best friend. Never again would he stand, or talk, or smile. He would just _be_.

--

Vanessa Abrams couldn't stand during the after party. So she sat, not touching food, not letting a morsel of drink touch her lips. She only sat, glaring across the room, fists clenched. She never knew she could feel so much anger towards a person. Her eyes never strayed from the ethereal brown haired beauty flitting across the room, her brown curls flying every which way. Vanessa finally stood quickly, her anger fueling her actions more than anything else. She walked over and slapped Blair, tears finally falling down her cheeks, pain radiating from her with every tremor of her body.

--

--

--

"You killed him, Blair. You killed Nate. I _hate _you."


	5. Destruction is but a Word

A/N: This idea popped in my head yesterday. Based on the movie Cloverfield. Gossip Girl is not mine. If it was, The Brooklynites would go die and Nate would get a personality. And Blair and Chuck would have been a couple ALL of Season Two.

--

--

--

Prologue

--

--

--

--

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favor fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice._

_~Robert Frost, FireXIce_

………………………………………………_.._

But Earth didn't end in fire or ice. It didn't end with floods, or hurricanes, tornadoes, or asteroids. It didn't end with famine, hunger, or world suffrage. It ended with an experiment gone fatally wrong. An experiment that would cause thousands upon thousands of people to die. The world would wish with its dying breath to die by fire or ice; for either would be better than the world dying by life. Life given to something that should have never been born.

………………………

March, 21, 2009

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…" The words left Blair Waldorf's mouth over and over again as she saw the sight before her. Her city, her home, on fire. Literally on fire. Burning buildings and screams could be heard from miles upon miles away. Helicopters ranged over the city, flashing head beams, trying to help the people below. But they couldn't help anyone.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my…"

"Shut up!, Chuck Bass said harshly. She turned to face him, tears clouding her vision. "Don't tell me what to do, Basshole." She said breathing hardly.

Chuck didn't answer her; there was no point in answering. He looked at the city, and couldn't help it when a few tears slipped down his cheek.

"Lily?", he murmured softly, looking at his stepsister.

Serena didn't say anything, just shook her head. Her face was pale, her arms taut against her own waist, shaking. She took in deep breaths, shouldering the pack on her back.

"Eric?", Chuck said again moving to touch her lightly on the arm. She flinched away from him, moving sideways and accidentally stumbling on Nate's laying form. She fell on top of him, staring into his glazed eyes.

"He needs help." Serena said softly, assessing the wound on his left shoulder. A huge gash ran from his shoulder to his elbow. The spot was dried with caked blood, and was turning a purplish color.

"Dan?", Chuck said quietly. Serena spun towards him, pushing him hard on the chest. He tumbled over, to unstable at that moment to stand.

"I don't have a fuckin clue, ok? Dan wasn't with me when _it _happened! You got that?" she said, tears obscuring her vision. Suddenly Blair plopped to the ground. Her head hit the ground with a large smack and Serena and Chuck rushed over to her. Her face was pale, her skin turning a purplish hint. "What's wrong with her?" Serena said, practically screaming as she shook Blair's unmoving form. "I don't know!" Chuck screamed back, shaking her other side. He accidentally ripped her Calvin Kline skirt in the process of shaking her legs, and gasped at the sight he saw. Her upper thigh to knee was covered with blood. A long cut ran from her upper thigh to lower calf. Serena gasped mere seconds after Chuck did, and turned to face him. "It was the spiders." She whispered quietly. They heard a groan, and turned to Nate, lying a few feet away from them. "What's going on?" he said woozily, shaking his head. He looked around, his eyes getting huge as he took in the town of Manhattan. "Where's Vanessa?" he shrieked loudly, turning to face Chuck and Serena. "Where the hell is she?" Chuck stood up, and put a cautionary hand on Nate's arm. "You left her at the party, remember?" Nate's face turned purple, and he started running toward the city. "I need to find her!" he shrieked, running half-mad toward the crumbling buildings a couple hundred feet away. "Nate, wait!" Serena said screaming. She turned to face Chuck, tears sliding down her face. "He's going to kill himself." Chuck nodded once, grabbing Blair and flinging her over his shoulders. "We need to go with him. He's hurt." They both ran after him.

--

--

--

January 11 1975, Ellis Island

"I don't think the configurations are right sir."

Bob Dolan looked at his lab assistant, his face turning a deep red.

"What do you mean, the configurations aren't right? You've checked them a 1000 fuckin times!"

Peter, the lab assistant, flinched backwards as he adjusted the chemical composition. Bob looked on in disgust.

"You can't even get the fuckin composition rates right you doofus. We don't want all of fuckinNew York to blow up, now do we?" Peter shook his head in mock reply. He carefully tapped the dead squid with his tongs, and slowly removed a part of the squid. Bob, on the other hand, was adjusting the chemical composition. Peter carefully injected the squid DNA into a cast of a dinosaur that they had found over 20 years ago.

"I think we've go it," Bob murmured to himself, closing the plastic lid over the fossil. "Yes!" he shouted, grabbing his partners arm. "We have just created the first dinosaur!" he said, laughing loudly.

"This is a cause for celebratory drinks." Peter said, grabbing a flask of whiskey from under the cabinets. He poured him and Bob a generous amount of whiskey into little plastic cups also located underneath the cabinet..

Bob raised his glass up in a mock toast. "To science, and us becoming the filthiest men in the world!".

Just as their glasses clinked, there laboratory exploded.

--

--

--

--

March 16, 2009

"I need you _now _Dorota!" Blair Waldorf shrieked, trying unsuccessfully to pin her hair back. The dress rehearsal for the play she was going to be in was tonight, and she was already 15 minutes late. "Dorota!" she screamed, hopping over to her vanity case to grab the matching earrings to her custom made black dress.

"Serena here, Miss Blair." Dorota said walking into Blair's room.

"I don't want to talk to her at the moment." Blair said coldly, fixing her earrings and applying red lipstick to her lips.

"Well that's too bad."

Blair turned around and saw Serena standing in her doorway, hands over her chest. Blair rolled her eyes, and turned so Serena was facing her back.

"What are you doing here Serena?" Blair could hear Serena walking over to her, but was shocked beyond comprehension when Serena grabbed her hair, and pulled hard.

"Shit!" Blair screamed turning to face Serena. She stopped screaming when she saw the expression on Serena's face. It was a mixture of anger, but more so hurt.

"Why?" Serena asked quietly, sniffling slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said, her voice getting louder with every word.

Blair took a step back. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"You knew." Serena said, advancing towards Blair, her fists clenched. "You knew Dan was having with Ms. Carr and you didn't say a FUCKIN WORD!" Serena pushed Blair, and Blair stared back at her in rage.

"Don't push me, Serena!" Blair said quietly. "Your perfect fuckin _ex-boyfriend _just took away _everything _I ever wanted_. _"

Serena laughed mockingly.

"What could he ever take from you?"

Blair shook her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yale, ok Serena? He took Yale from me. So I'm sorry if I wanted to get revenge on the ass. I mean, the only reason why he _ever _wanted to go there in the first place was because you were going there. He doesn't even want to go there anymore, but I, a person who has wanted to go there since I was a little girl, will not be able to attend this fall. So _I'm _sorry if I neglected to tell you that your boyfriend was screwing your teacher." By the end Blair's voice was high pitched and she was shaking visibly.

"You know what Blair? I don't care." Serena whispered. "I'm done trying to be nice. You want to know the truth? You're a big whinny baby who back stabs and bitches when she doesn't get her way. Just grow up." Serena grabbed her purse, and swiftly exited Blair's room. Serena slammed the door shut, and Blair flinched.

She grabbed her lipstick, hands shaking, and applied it to her mouth. It did not go unnoticed to herself though that tears were pouring down her cheeks as she applied her makeup.

It was time for a change. No more nice Blair. If everyone thought she was just a bitch, then hell, she would be just that. A bitch.

**.............................................................**

**A/N: For confirmation purposes, yes, my story is starting the episode GG comes back on. Yes, some spoilers will come into effect before it this story goes very AU. If you don't like people dying, then don't read this. Because people will die. And no, I won't kill the people I hate just because I hate them. ex:Vanessa.**

**Up next: The play. Chuck and Blair. Nate finds out something about Vanessa that he never wanted to know. Serena confronts Dan. Rufus and Lily talk about their relationship. And.......?**


End file.
